gumbapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
'' The Amazing World of Gumball'' '''is a U.S. television series created by Ben Bocquelet. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV and follows the silly antics of main character Gumball Watterson and his brother, Darwin. The show un-officialy premiered on May 2, 2011, but officially premiered on May 2. The show is directed by Mic Graves, and characters are voiced by various actors. The show currently runs on Cartoon Network, usually on Mondays at around 8:00 P.M. New episodes often premiere on Mondays. There are currently two seasons planned. Season 1 #Early Reel 5/2/2011 #The Responsible/The Dress 5/9/2011 #The Third/The Debt 5/16/2011 #The End/The DVD 5/23/2011 #The Quest/The Spoon 5/30/2011 #The Pressure/The Painting 6/13/2011 #The Laziest/The Ghost 6/27/2011 #The Mystery/The Prank 7/18/2011 #The Gi/The Kiss 8/1/2011 #The Party/The Refund 8/15/2011 #The Robot/The Picnic 8/29/2011 #The Goons/The Secret 9/26/2011 #The Sock/The Genius 10/10/2011 #The Mustache/The Date 11/21/2011 #The Club/The Wand 12/5/2011 #The Ape/The Poltergeist 1/31/2012 #The Car/The Curse 2/14/2012 #The Microwave/The Meddler 2/28/2012 #The Helmet/The Fight 3/13/2012 #The Mom/The Rex 3/27/2012 Season 2 #21 The Knights/The Colossus 8/21/2012 #22 The Fridge/The Remote 9/4/2012 #23 The Flower/The Banana 9/11/2012 #24 The Phone/The Job 9/18/2012 #25 Halloween/The Treasure 10/25/2012 #26 The Words/The Apology 11/6/2012 #27 The Skull/Christmas 12/4/2012 #28 The Watch/The Bet 1/22/2013 #29 The Bumpkin/The Flakers 2/5/2013 #30 The Authority/The Virus 6/5/2013 #31 The Pony/The Storm 6/12/2013 #32 The Dream/The Sidekick 7/3/2013 #33 The Hero/The Photo 7/17/2013 #34 The Tag/The Lesson 8/7/2013 #35 The Game/The Limit 8/28/2013 #36 The Voice/The Promise 9/17/2013 #37 The Castle/The Boombox 10/8/2013 #38 The Tape/The Sweaters 11/5/2013 #39 The Internet/The Plan 11/19/2013 #40 The World/The Finale 12/3/2013 Season 3 #41 The Kids/The Fan 6/5/2014 #42 The Coach/The Joy 6/19/2014 #43 The Puppy/The Recipe 7/3/2014 #44 The Name/The Extras 7/17/2014 #45 The Gripes/The Vacation 7/31/2014 #46 The Fraud/The Void 8/14/2014 #47 The Boss/The Move 8/28/2014 #48 The Law/The Allergy 9/11/2014 #49 The Mothers/The Password 9/25/2014 #50 The Procrastinations/The Shell 10/9/2014 #51 The Bros/The Burden 10/23/2014 #52 The Man/The Mirror 10/30/2014 #53 The Pizza/The Lie 11/20/2014 #54 The Butterfly/The Questions 1/8/2015 #55 The Saint/The Friend 1/22/2015 #56 The Oracle/The Saftey 2/5/2015 #57 The Society/The Spoiler 2/19/2015 #58 The Countdown/The Nobody 2/26/2015 #59 The Downer/The Egg 7/7/2015 #60 The Triangle/The Money 7/9/2015 Season 4 #61 The Return/The Nemesis 8/6/2015 #62 The Crew/The Others 8/20/2015 #63 The Signature/The Check 8/31/2015 #64 The Pest/The Sale 9/2/2015 #65 The Gift/The Parking 9/4/2015 #66 The Routine/The Upgrade 10/6/2015 #67 The Comic/The Romantic 10/8/2015 #68 The Uploads/The Apprentice 1/7/2016 #69 The Hug/The Wicked 1/21/2016 #70 The Traitor/The Girlfriend 1/28/2016 #71 The Origins 2/15/2016 #72 The Advice/The Signal 4/28/2016 #73 The Parasite/The Love 5/12/2016 #74 The Awkwardness/The Nest 5/26/2016 #75 The Points/The Bus 6/9/2016 #76 The Night/The Misunderstanding 6/23/2016 #77 The Roots/The Blame 8/15/2016 #78 The Slap/The Detective 8/18/2016 #79 The Fury/The Compilation 8/25/2016 #80 The Stories/The Guy 9/1/2016 Season 5 #81 The Disaster/The Rerun 9/5/2016 #82 The Boredom/The Vision 10/6/2016 #83 The Choices/The Code 10/20/2016 #84 The Scam/The Test 10/27/2016 #85 The Slide/The Loophole 11/17/2016 #86 The Copycats/The Ollie 1/12/2017 Trivia *This is one of the few shows on Cartoon Network that actually show pixelized nudity, which caused the ratings to go from TV-G to TV-Y7-FV. *This show oddly first debuted in the U.K. before the U.S. version debuted. Category:About the Show